Chasing Heaven
by TheDragonQueen706
Summary: One meeting that left a lasting impression. Four years later, Alyxandra Caruso has given up writing to dive head first into the wrestling world. Signing with NXT, she quickly learns what it means to give everything to achieve her goal. When a rumor starts that Seth will be at a takeover event, Alyxa wonders if he even remembers her. A short three-shot of reuniting two people.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I just started a story a week or so ago; but another idea popped into my head that I just needed to express. I've been listening to a lot of music and it's inspired a creative breakthrough. I hope you enjoy reading and let me know that you think.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Alyxa's body moved with the rhythm and jumped with every dive into the chorus. She lost herself in the music that surrounded her. Nothing made her feel more alive than the notes that littered across her skin. The white of her tank top glowed with all the flashing colors of the lights above. Long ebony hair with aqua blue strips flew out around her as she flung her head forward._

 _A firm body bumped into her, sending her back several steps. Looking up from the floor, blue eyes met a set of dark brown ones. His long hair was wet, dripping down the front of his 'Parkway Drive' t-shirt. He apologized. She smiled and mouthed an 'it's okay' in his direction before continuing her night's events._

 _He watched her drown in the upcoming songs and was intrigued by presence. She seemed familiar somehow; but couldn't put his finger on where he had seen her before. Those tranquil blue eyes were captivating and so unique. The pale color of them were something he had never seen before. There was a pull from within to at least ask for her name, despite the fact that he would probably never see her again._

 _Waiting for the intermission between sets, he kept her in his sights. She kept to herself, not linking herself to anyone in the room. It made him wonder if she really had come there alone. The intermission came faster than he originally thought, which gave little time to figure out how he would approach her._

 _After a few seconds, he shrugged and walked over to her. "I'm sorry; but you look so familiar to me. What's your name?" He asked tucking a loose strand of dark wet hair behind his ear. Alyxa studied him, despite already knowing whom he was. Seth Rollins, WWE Superstar. She knew not to make a scene in public, it was the best way to keep a low profile. At least in her opinion it was._

" _My name is Alyxandra Caruso. It's nice to meet you, Seth." She answered in an accent he didn't recognize._

" _I guess that I shouldn't be all that surprised that you recognize me."_

 _She giggled. His smile was perfect, everything she thought he'd be in person. The room was loud with conversation and the bar was crowded with people attempting to get their drinks before the next band started. Seth pointed in the direction of the bar, silently asking if she wanted a drink. Alyxa moved towards him and caught his scent under nose. "What would you like?" He asked._

Shooting up from a dead sleep, Alyxandra's face was covered in sweat from a dream that kept repeating itself. The memory was fresh on her mind and she honestly had no idea why. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she just signed a development deal with NXT a few months ago or maybe it was because there was a chance that she could see him again now that they were in the same company, not necessarily on the same level because they clearly weren't.

Switching the lamp on from the bedside table, she shifted to move her legs over the side. Running a hand through her tangled locks, her eyes came in contact with the shelf with her novel awards. She had become an author at a young age, publishing several novels along the way; but ever since meeting Seth, on that night four years ago, she felt like she needed to do something else for a while.

Diving head first into wrestling was something entirely unexpected; but found that she adapted very well to the taxing regiment. Tossing the blankets away from her back, Alyxa stood up and headed for the bathroom. Turning the nozzles in the tub, the water started to pour from the faucet. She opened her phone to her favorite music app and the melody began to play.

Stripping herself of her clothing, she sunk down in the water. It caressed her in a hot cocoon. Her muscles tensed the second they came in contact with the cold porcelain on the bottom. Closing her eyes, she found herself thinking about him again. "Oh for heaven's sake, Alyx...he's probably forgotten all about you." She told herself, slapping her hand into the water out of frustration.

"Alyx...are you okay?" A soft Aussie feminine voice asked.

She debated on answering at all. Her room-mates were slightly nosy. When it was announced that had signed with NXT, it was Peyton Royce and Billie Kay that welcomed her, even offered her a place to live. Billie left her alone for the most part; but Peyton was quite a bit more insertive than her friend. "I'm fine..."

Thinking that she left, her eyes closed once again only for them to re-open once again from the sound of the door opening. Billie stood in the bathroom dressed in a pair of black yoga shorts and a tight gray ribbed tank. Her long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. "Somehow I doubt that. I've been noticing a big difference in you since you got here. You barely sleep. Is there something on your mind?" Billie asked sitting down on the edge of the tub.

"I'll be fine. It's just something I need to let go."

"If your talking about your old life as an author, don't worry so much about it. There will be time for you to write again in the future."

"It's not that. This is a little more personal."

She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her. Then it dawned her that it meant something in her romantic life. Looking down at the woman cover in white bubbles, she simply nodded her head in understanding and didn't push any further on the subject. Standing up, she turned to walk towards the door before stopping just before exiting. "If you need anyone to talk to, I'm always around to listen." She offered before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

 **XxXxXxXx**

"Again!" Matt shouted.

Alyxa ran the roped again, then stopped and fell back onto the mat. She repeated the same segment five more times before Matt Bloom stopped her and called her to him. He put his hands on her sore shoulders and stared into her eyes intensely. "Whatever is on your mind, you need to loose it because I know you can do better than this." He scolded.

"Okay."

"Alright, again!"

She did it again, forcing the dream out of her head. Once she did, her performance escalated. Matt nodded in approval. He called Ember Moon into the ring. She stood several inches under her taller frame. The woman had many more years of wrestling under her belt than Alyxa did and in some ways Alyxa looked up to her.

Matt coached them into what he wanted to see out of them in the ring. Focusing on only the skills she's learned, Alyxa was praised not only from the trainer; but from Ember herself. She felt good after hearing the positive feedback on her progress since signing with NXT.

"I think you're ready for your first match on TV." Matt said handing a bottle of water to her.

"I appreciate that. When?"

"I'll talk to Hunter and see what he thinks."

"Thank you."

Alyxa was given a task that night. Come up with an entrance theme and an entrance to go along with it. There was talk all around the gym that night about the upcoming Takeover event that would be taking place in San Antonio. They were celebrating the return of the Royal Rumble to the Alamodome. The main event would see Shinsuke Nakumura take on Booby Roode for the NXT Championship. The thought of the match sent chills up her spine.

"Rumor is that Seth Rollins will make an appeared that night." Tye Dillinger said pulling himself up onto the chin-up bar.

"Why?" Rodderick Strong asked punching at the large black bag hanging from the ceiling.

"To build up to a match between him and Hunter at Wrestlemania...or so I've heard anyway."

The mentioning of his name froze Alyxa for a moment. The fact that it was just a rumor, it still made her want to work that much harder to get that first match. She was determined to speak once more, even if he didn't remember her. He had made a lasting impression on her that she was never going to forget. "Are you okay, Alyxa?" Tye asked snapping her out of her inner thoughts.

"Of course." She answered quickly.

"You seemed to have gotten lost in what I said."

"I was trying to imagine a match between Hunter and Seth." She partially lied. The fact was, Seth was only person that came to mind upon hearing the rumor.

"It'll be awesome, huh."

"Definitely." She answered with a smile.

That night, when she arrived back at the apartment she shared with Peyton and Billie, she retreated to her room and collapsed on her bed face first. The exhaustion taking over. Rolling over onto her side, she held her phone in her hand staring at the photo on her background. It was of her and her mother when she graduated from the wrestling school she had gone to.

The happiness on her mother's face was one of the reasons she pushed through the pain everyday. Alyxa didn't like being away from her family; but the encouragement and joy coming from her mother than day was an incentive to strive to be the best should she could be.

 **XxXxXxXx**

"Have you been down to the Performance Center lately?" Roman Reigns asked.

Seth folded up clothes to put into his bag. "Not since I came back from injury, why?" He asked. Knowing Roman, there was always a reason for his questions and most likely it had something with a new female hire. Most of the time, he just listened to what he had to say; but never really cared about meeting any of them.

Recently becoming single was a blessing to him. There was little else to care about except his own performance in the ring and making sure the fans got the best Seth Rollins he could give.

"A couple months ago, they signed a pretty little Greek woman."

The word 'Greek' sparked an interest. There was a woman he had met several years ago that was Greek. Absolutely stunning woman to say the least. There were thousands of Greek women out there and the odds of her to be the same one he met that night was like one in a million. Seth knew of only one way to know for sure. Her name. "What's her name?" He asked trying not to act so interesting.

"Uh...I think it was Alyxa. All I remember was her perfectly shaped ass and odd eyes."

Seth swallowed hard. He tried not to let Roman see any kind of reaction to hearing what he had to say about the woman. If it was the same woman, then he needed to get down to Orlando. If it wasn't, then he'd continue on like before with her smile haunting his dreams. Alyxandra made connecting with another woman difficult. "Something wrong?" Roman asked.

"No, I'll meet you at the car."

"Okay."

He zipped up his travel bag and pulled up on the handle. Pulling it behind him, he walked out of the locker-room with the urge to travel to Orlando right that very minute. Unfortunately, Hunter would never let him do such a stupid thing. He'd have to wait until the Takeover Event in two weeks. Two weeks and he'd know for sure if it was her or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **A special thanks goes to: Leasha Ambrose for the wonderful review**

 **Another speical thanks goes to: bkujawski44, espeon44, ashleylizabethh, Skovko, MissMoose7, SUKY87, devils's angel 18, SparkenRose, calwitch and RoseanneMay for becoming followers to this story.**

Chapter 2:

" _Fuzzy Navel." Alyxa answered with a smile._

 _Seth raised an eyebrow at her response. The woman in front of him was absolutely stunning. He was still trying to figure out where he had seen her before. Turning towards the bar, he kept his eyes straight ahead. The odd sense he met her before or at least seen her before was overwhelming and it drove him crazy with the thought of trying to figure it all out. "What can I get ya?" The bartender asked in a rush._

" _Corona and a fuzzy navel." Seth answered laying a twenty on the table._

 _The bartender turned her body to quickly grab a large plastic cup and fill it was Corona on tap, then moved to mix the two liquids to create the drink Alyxa wanted. He told the lady to keep the change and lifted the two cups off the counter and walked his way back towards her. The aqua in her hair seemed to glow under the lights radiating from inside the room._

 _He had to stop and admire her for a moment. The way she kept to herself made her seem innocent and somehow, he liked that about her. Of course, it could all be an act on her part; but it didn't really matter. "Here you go." Seth said handing her the white cup to her._

" _Thank you."_

" _You know who I am, so I assume that you watch on TV?" He asked._

" _I do and I know it was a story-line; but for what it's worth...I didn't agree with how Hunter turned on you."_

 _He let out a chuckle before giving her a smile. There was definitely something about this woman that intrigued him. Maybe it was her eyes, maybe it was her accent, or maybe it was the way she carried herself; all he knew, was that he was hooked in. "I appreciate that. If I'm honest, I didn't like it either."_

" _You said I looked familiar to you...have you figured out where from yet?" Alyxa asked._

" _Not yet. Could you give me some kind of hint as to what it could be?"_

" _Hmmm…."_

 _She placed a finger to her chin, right under her full lips that shimmered with gloss. Seth's eyes watched intently, her body language screamed at him. Those same lips came in contact with the rim of the white cup in her hand. "Do you read?"_

 _The question came out like a statement; but he knew that it was a hint. He leaned back against the wall nearest to them, trying to think about what her hint meant and thought about everything he had read over the years. Then it hit him. "Your the author of 'The Witch Doctrine'." Seth stared at her and saw the smile spread across her face._

" _Indeed, I am."_

Alyxandra pulled her tank top down over her stomach and reached for the hairbrush on the table next to the mirror. The prongs filtered through her tangled hair, smoothing the dark locks straight over her shoulders. She could hear Billie and Peyton arguing over something from the kitchen. Today would be the day she'd know for sure when her first televised match would be. The excitement tickled her stomach.

"Are you almost ready, Alyx?" Peyton shouted behind the closed bedroom door.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute." She answered.

Sitting the brush down, she reached for her bag and hoisted it onto her shoulder. Once she opened the door, both women were standing in the kitchen waiting for her. It wasn't unusual for them to all ride together to the Performance Center; but today, there seemed to be something different about them.

Alyxa ignored the nagging feeling until the started down the road. Sitting in the backseat, the palm trees waved in the breeze and the sun was almost above the horizon line. "So what's up with the two of you? You looked at me like you know something that I don't."

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Peyton asked.

"Were you in my room again!" Alyxa shouted defensively.

"Clam down, we were only concerned. We came in late last night and heard you talking." Billie added.

Peyton turned around from the passenger's seat to look at Alyxa directly. "We actually thought you might have had someone over; but when I opened the door, you were fast asleep." Billie's eyes came into view in the mirror as Alyxa slouched back into the seat, doing everything she could to ignore the conversation. She didn't want to think about what they heard coming from her mouth, especially when she thought about what she dreamed of last night.

"So you know Seth Rollins...or do you just dream of him?" Peyton asked, not quite teasing; but there was still a smile in her voice.

"I met him four years ago in a club. There really isn't much to tell you, so don't ask."

The duo went silent, listening to what their friend said. They didn't believe for one second that there wasn't much to tell. The defensive tone in her voice was a dead giveaway. Alyxandra turned her head to stare out the window. Her talking in her sleep was the last thing she needed for them to hear, they were nosy enough as it was.

It didn't take much longer for them to arrive at the center. Billie and Peyton separated themselves from Alyxa, giving her much needed space. Ember Moon was already in the ring running the ropes with Matt coaching on the floor below. He caught sight of her and told Ember to take a five minute break.

"Everything is set, Alyx." He said pulling her to the side.

"Really? When is this happening?" She asked trying to hide the smile forming across her lips.

"At the takeover event in two weeks. You will debut against Liv Morgan and it will open the show."

She couldn't contain the excitement as she reached over to hug Matt tightly. The joy was contagious. He embraced her in return before telling her to get warmed up. Alyxa grabbed her things and proceeded towards the locker-room area. Billie and Peyton heard the door open and looked over towards the entrance only to see the man whom their roommate spoke of in her sleep.

"Seth, what brings you down here today?" Matt asked approaching the seasoned athlete.

"I was told Hunter was here today. There was something I needed to discuss with him."

"Yeah, he's in the office working on some last minute things for the Takeover show."

"Thanks."

Seth placed a hand on his shoulder stepping passed him in the direction of the office. Peyton elbowed Billie to get her attention. "Should we tell Alyxa?" She whispered. Billie just shook her head. They would meet again eventually, no need for her to loose focus on her achievements for the sake of the minuscule possibility that he would remember her.

 **XxXxXx**

Seth knocked on the office door and heard the muffled voice of Hunter from the inside. Turning the knob, he saw the now corporate chief sitting behind a large desk. He stood up and extended his hand out in greeting. "What's up, Seth? What can I do for you?" He asked.

"The segment at this Takeover event...are you sure you want to do it this way?"

"Why? Did you have something better in mind?"

"No...it's just that you may be blending the NXT brand with Raw stuff."

Hunter leaned back in his chair, obviously thinking about what Seth was telling him. "I think that is the point. We want to create heat and gain a build that just wants to explode. It gets the fans involved using social media."

Seth understood where he was coming from. They did want the fans to get involved and voice their opinions. If they were getting a reaction, then they've succeeded in the job. The two men spoke of other ideas that could potential work for the upcoming match at Wrestlemania. "I hate to cut this short; but I do have some important work to get finished today."

"No problem, we will talk more some other time."

He turned and left the office. The hallway was quiet; but once he got back out into the main sections of the center, the noise was comforting. Inside the ring, two women were grappling in the center. One, he eventually recognized as Ember Moon. She flipped the other woman onto her back, with her arm around her neck.

A sudden breath was caught in his throat. The pale blue eyes and dark hair were as plain as day. Roman speaking of a Greek woman signing with NXT was indeed the woman he had met four year prior. The urge to interrupt her training was overwhelming. Instead, he decided to just observe a few minutes for leaving the building.

Alyxa broke free of the hold and got back to her feet to stare at her adversary. The intensity in her eyes was pure and it was same look she held that night they met. Matt coached them into what he wanted to see next. He noted that the two women had a lot of chemistry in the ring and had no doubt that they would share the ring someday for something big.

It was hard for him to walk away without saying a word to her; but it wasn't his place to interrupt something so important. He had so many questions for her. The biggest one had to be the fact she left writing to become a wrestler. He needed to know why she did it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, we are down to the last chapter in this short dabble of fluff. I do hope you enjoyed reading it, look out for new stuff from me in the future. I've got two other multi-chapter stories going on as well, check them out if you want to. Happy reading!**

 **A special thanks goes to: Shannon012495, Delce07 and Yehitsgaby for becoming a follower to this story.**

 **Another special thanks goes to: Leasha Ambrose for the wonderful review.**

Chapter 3:

 _Taking another sip out of the cup, Alyxa tried not to think about the man next to her. They've only been talking for thirty minutes and he's already left an impression on her. It was odd, because she had never felt a connection to someone so quickly. Was this what they called 'love at first sight'? Surely that wasn't the case._

" _So did you read the book?" She asked out of curiosity._

" _I didn't; but I will for sure now that I've met you. I did hear that it was one hell of a read." He answered._

 _She let out a soft chuckle, observing him a little closer. Seth took a step closer to her. Maybe it was out of instinct or maybe it was fate drawing him in, he didn't really know- all he knew was that she was interesting and absolutely stunning to look at. "So what is the great Seth Rollins doing at a small concert like this?"_

" _We finished up a show and was bored. This caught my attention and was lucky they had tickets available at the door when I got here."_

" _Fair enough...actually I'm glad."_

" _Why's that?"_

 _Alyxa bit her tongue on the words. She didn't want to seem like some obsessive fan girl with a little meaningless crush on a man that she'd never see again; however, she needed to say what was on her mind otherwise it would drive her crazy. "Well...if they hadn't had tickets then I wouldn't have met you tonight."_

" _That is true and I most definitely can't complain."_

 _The music returned. Bass pounded against her chest, entrancing her body to move with the beat. Seth just watched for a moment. He watched the sway of her hips and the way her essence swirled with the music. She lifted her arms up above her head, feeling the bass against her fingertips._

 _Seth took another step closer and placed his hands on her waist. A smile curved her lips before leaning back against him. His warm breath tickled the bare skin of her neck. Her scent filled his nose, intoxicating him to find the boldness within him._

" _Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" He asked in her ear, hoping she'd hear it._

 _Turning within his grasp to face him fully, she stared into his eyes. Alyxa wanted to know if what he said was the truth or just some ploy to get into her pants later on. The way his eyes spoke to her, the words were genuine. She felt his right hand leave his hip and snake up to the side of her face. It was hard to believe that just an hour before she never knew he existed and now he was inches away from her face._

 **XxXxXxXx**

Alyxa opened her eyes to the brightness that was sun shining through the hotel room she was staying in. It was nice to be alone and not deal with her roommates twenty-four seven. The nervous butterflies fluttered in her stomach the second she sat up in bed. Today was the day she'd debut on NXT television. She also knew that Seth was going to be there for a segment towards the middle of the show.

Tossing the covers off, she stood up to pad across the floor towards the bathroom for a morning shower. The hot water pounded against her skin and she closed her eyes again, thinking back on that night in the club. She had desperately tried to move on from the memory; but her unconscious mind had other plans. It constantly tormented her with the events in dream form and then teased her with the 'what if' scenarios of what could have happened had they stayed in contact after the night was over.

"Alyx!" Peyton's voice boomed from the door as she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a white fluffy towel.

"Seriously…" Alyxa groaned taking her time in getting to the door.

Turning the handle down, the door popped free and slid open. Peyton stood there dressed in a pair of light colored jeans and a black flowing tank the hung low on her chest. The silver necklace around her neck came down to the middle of her stomach with a large flower charm attached to the bottom. "What do want this early?" Alyxa asked turning back inside to find clothes from her open suitcase.

"I came to talk about tonight."

"What about tonight? I debut and I know what to do...nothing more needed."

"You know what I mean..."

Alyxa stopped for a moment to think about where she was going with the subject at hand. Pulling out a baby blue tank top and a pair of black cargo capris, she held the towel around her tighter. Peyton was still standing there with her hands on her hips waiting for an answer. "I don't know what you mean, do tell..."

"Seth...he will be there tonight. Are you going to speak to him?" She asked.

"Why? I met him one time and I seriously doubt he would even remember me."

"You never know. He might."

Letting out an annoyed sigh, she took her clothes and retreated back to the bathroom. She knew that Peyon wouldn't leave, not without a reason to. Quickly changing, she reemerged to see that she was indeed right. Peyton was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her phone. "Why is this so important to you? You barely know me."

"Of course, I know you. You've been my roommate for a year now. Did you really think that I wouldn't notice differences in you? Ever since the dreams started, you've been different in the ring and outside of it. You are my friend, and I want to see you happy."

Alyxandra couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never thought that Peyton considered her a friend like Billie had. She wasn't going to lie, it felt good to hear that coming from her. It set the butterflies in her stomach at ease, at least for the time being. "Thank you."

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

 **XxXxXxXx**

Seth walked into the arena that night filled so many unfamiliar faces. It was a takeover event and it was a background he was proud to say that he came from. Turning the corner, he could see Hunter talking with a group of female talents. Several he recognized and some he didn't; but there was one that stood out above the rest. Alyxandra Caruso. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a long ponytail and her shiny ring gear gave a certain aura over her. He wanted to approach her; but thought better of it, she was in an important meeting with the man who created NXT in the first place.

He watched the women separate and Alyxa walk away with two other ladies. They talked about what the night would hold for each one of them. Hunter caught sight of him staring and cleared his throat loudly.

"See something you like, Seth?" Hunter asked with a sly grin on his face.

"It's nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing. Come on, I've known you for years now. I can tell when you're lying."

"Fine...I've met Alyxa before. I just haven't found the means to approach her again. It's been four years."

All Hunter could do was smile. He knew his friend all too well. Of course, he also knew Alyxa had been distracted recently as well. He wondered if that had anything to do with the announcement Seth would be at the show. To him, it made perfect sense as to why she had been distracted. Their one meeting must have left an impression on both of them. "I see she's made an impression on you, if you only met her once and it was that long ago."

"Yeah...I guess she did."

"My advice to you is...don't wait too long. She's a wonderful person."

Not waiting for a response, Hunter walked away leaving Seth with his own thoughts. His mind went back to that night in the club, the way his hands felt on her skin as she moved to the music. He thought about how close they had come to kissing and wondered what it would be like to do so. Would she taste as intoxicating as her personality and looks were.

Quickly finding a television, he knew that the show would start soon and Alyxa would debut in her first televised match ever. That fact alone left him curious. He wanted to know just how good she was in the ring. He already knew that she was good as a writer; but wrestling was so very different. A blonde little bombshell stepped out onto the stage, Liv Morgan. He hadn't seen her action yet either; but wasn't really interested in her technique.

A strange intro started up and instantly dived into a dubstep beat that really didn't fit her; but knew that most didn't get a say in entrance music when they first started out. Course, for all he knew, she could have chose the song. They really didn't get to talk much on what musical interests they had in common, all he knew was the music at the club's show was pretty dubstep with a touch of rock. That's kind what sparked his interest in the first place.

Alyxa walked down the ramp slowly, soaking in the crowds reaction to her. They hardly knew her unless they went to non-televised shows. The shimmer of her ring clothes bounced off the lighting added another layer of beauty to her.

"So you do know her..." An Aussie accent voice stated.

Seth turned around to see Peyton standing there with Billie right next to her. He kind of knew them, even spoke to them on occasion while at the Performance center when he was rehabbing from his knee injury. Keeping his eyes on Alyxa on the screen, he opened his mouth to speak his answer. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know...she remembers you. She's actually worried that you won't remember her." Peyton answered.

"To be honest...I don't think I could ever forget her, even if I wanted to..."

Billie smiled before hooking her arm with Peyton's. Neither one expected him to be honest with them. In the midst of silence, they saw Alyxa get up onto the top rope and deliver a beautiful moonsault. She hooked the leg and defeated Liv when the referee's hand hit the mat for the third time. Seth's lips curved into a smile. He couldn't have been more impressed by someone who was just starting out.

Peyton began to pull Billie away to prepare for their upcoming match later on. It was almost time for the segment with Seth to begin; but he made a mental note to seek Alyxa out after it was finished.

 **XxXxXxXx**

Alyxa stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel. Her wet hair draped over her shoulders. She decided on a traditional pair of dark jeans with rips across her upper thighs and a pale yellow cold shoulder top with a sequence neckline. It felt amazing to get noticed by the lively NXT crowd and seeing Seth's segment on the TV got her heart racing.

Zipping up her bag, she lifted it up to pull it behind her. There was nothing else to stay at the arena for. Exhaustion was creeping it's way in and she just wanted to sleep in a comfortable bed. Opening the door, she gasped.

"Hello Alyxandra." His voice greeted.

She couldn't believe that he was standing there. He was dressed in black skinny jeans and a tight fitted black t-shirt with his own emblem on the front. Her mouth went dry, a total loss for words. How could he have this kind of effect on her? It was crazy.

Seth smiled, noticing her hesitation and the utter disbelief on her face. He reached out to take her hand into his, snapping her out of the trance her mind had placed her in. Out of instinct, she retracted her hand back out of his grasp. Frowning at the gesture, he took a step back to give her some space.

"I'm sorry...I didn't meant to startle you." He apologized.

"Don't apologize...I just...didn't think you'd remember me." She answered.

"How could I forget a succulent beauty such as yourself?"

Alyxa gasped once more, recognizing the words as a quote from her novel 'The Witch Doctrine'. Her dumbfounded look dissipated and was replaced by a smile. She was thrilled that he did as he said that would and read the book. The fact that he had just quoted her book allowed her to believe that she had left an impression on him as he did on her that night.

Seth reached for her hand again, this time she allowed him to do so. He pulled her close, enjoying the feeling of her skin on his. Her wet hair fell over her shoulders, the ends touched the skin of his forearm. "I never forgot you..." He whispered.

"I didn't either..."

Letting go of her hand, he traced a line up her arm to cup the side of her face. His touch was everything she ever wanted. Leaning into it further, she closed her eyes mesmerizing the texture of his hand. "I should have asked you for a number to contact you with. That was one of my biggest regrets." He admitted.

"You can have it now."

He smiled as he leaned in. He wanted to kiss her, to do what he hadn't done that night. His warmth breath caressed her lips until they parted slightly. Once he was close enough, she finished by pushing herself forward until her lips connected with his. The spark between them ignited and engulfed them in passion that had been building for the last four years.

She knew that she wanted to see where this could go and wasn't about to give it up. She could feel that he wanted to same thing with every movement of his lips against hers. Hopefully fate wasn't enjoying this from a far and then was going to yank it away from her.

"Maybe we should catch up over dinner." He offered breaking the kiss.

"That would be wonderful." She answered.

Seth took her hand and let her down the hall with her travel bag rolling behind her. He couldn't help but look down at her by his side, not believing that she was really there. He was going to have to live everyday like it could all be gone in an instant.

Alyxandra tightened her grip on his hand before looking up to smile at him. This had always been what she hoped her dreams would show her; but this was way better. It was reality!

E/N: Thank you all for taking the time to read this short story. Leave a review if you want!


End file.
